1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, an image generating method and a computer readable recording medium recording a program thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique called a collage has been known as a method for making use of images taken by a digital camera.
The collage is a method for generating a new image by designing arrangements such as sizes, positions or angles of a plurality of images and attaching them on a background image, thereby improving visual effect. In general, a user can make and enjoy a collage image or post it on the web to make the public enjoy it.
As an example of technologies relating to the collage, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-80632 published on Mar. 23, 2006 discloses a technology for relatively easily generating a composite image by laying out a plurality of images selected by a user.